Pretty Little Psycho
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: After Annie awakens from the crystal, all custody of her and Eren is given to Hanji and life doesn't go too well for her... ::Mikannie AND ErenxAnnie or Ereannie, whatever the ship name is.::
1. Moving

They sat in a cold, stone walls and floors, basement. There was straw at every corner, a lantern hanging in one, and blankets and pillows in another. Eren looked over at Annie. The blond was bound to the wall by a single chain, one that was held around her neck, tug her chain, and it'd choke her. Nobody hardly trusted Annie, so if she tried to resist, they'd give her chain a rough, merciless, tug, and she'd be brought to the ground. Eren was held back by nothing, basically everyone trusted him, but once the two titan snifters were handed over to Hanji, they made sure that she had to keep them down here, against Hanji's will, she favored her two titans and thought it wasn't fair to them. Annie refused to look at Eren, she felt afraid.

"Hey, Annie?" Eren asked, getting up from where he sat, standing in front of her. Annie looked up at him from where she sat, her eyes wild with fear. "Annie talk to me." he tried to coax her into talking.

"It's not worth my while." Annie murmured.

"Annie..."

"We're fucked in life! We're Hanji's little puppets!"

"Annie, Hanji's just trying to help out humanity, once she finds a way, we'll be released."

"Yeah, you will, but I'll probably be killed." Annie murmured solemnly.

"I won't let it happen, you can live with me once we get out of this hell. Then, we can go with Mikasa and Armin to see the ocean. Okay?"

Annie nodded. This is how they have lived for two months. They both looked up when two military people came down the long flight of stairs leading to the basement, opening the door of steel bars.

"Leonhardt, let's go." one muttered.

Annie looked at him fearfully as he came over, unhooking the chain off the wall, but leaving it around her neck.

"Come on." he ordered again, tugging gently on her chain, Annie stood, but didn't move otherwise.

"I said haul ass!" he yelled at her, tugging roughly on the chain, it made her fall forwards onto her hands and knees. Annie looked down, breathing heavily. She looked up.

"Never." she resisted.

"So we're going to play this game again?" the soldier asked mockingly. Eren looked over to where Annie struggled to breathe.

"Annie, please, just go."

She closed her eyes and silently cried, was she really going to give up? Annie stood, wobbly on her legs.

"Finally." the second man muttered, relieved. There was a gentle tug on her chain, Annie looked back at Eren.

"I'll come back."

Eren smiled, "Good."

Annie faintly smiled, tears still in her eyes, then followed the man that gripped her chain. Eren watched as Annie was led away, he felt his heart sink.

 _Why does Annie have to go through all this pain? She never wanted to do all those awful things._

* * *

Annie sat later that night. It was cold and quiet. She was so damn cold, the chain that held her from resisting was too short for her to get a blanket.

"You alright Annie?" Eren noticed her shivering.

"So damn cold..." she trailed off.

Eren got up and went over to get her a blanket. He knelt down next to her, and gently nudged her shoulder with his hand, indicating that she lean forward a little. When Annie did, Eren wrapped the blanket gently around her.

"Thanks Eren." she murmured as he put an arm around her to share body heat. She leaned into his tight embrace. Annie nuzzled the side of her head into the side of his chest and he held tighter.

Eren sighed.

 _This is what she deserves, someone who loves her._

Eren looked down at Annie's sleeping body. To Eren, she was so peaceful, so innocent... so beautiful. Eren shook his head, how could one love the crazy woman?

 _She's sure a-_

Eren hesitated the thought, looking for the right words, then accidentally whispered it,

"-pretty little psycho..." he let his voice trail off so Annie wouldn't wake, and she didn't.

* * *

Hanji came down the flight of stairs to the basement, opened the cell door, and walked inside towards Eren, who was already awake, and didn't bother shutting the door, she trusted her two titans. Annie was still wrapped up comfortably in her blanket, snuggled up against Eren on her side, the side of her head resting on his lap.

"Goodmorning Hanji~san." he whispered, trying not to wake Annie.

"Morning." she greeted cheerfully as always, also keeping her voice low.

It was silent for a while, she looked down at Annie's sleeping body.

"I was going to ask that I could borrow Annie for a moment, but, I can wait for her to wake."

"No, I can wake her up if you want."

Eren gently shook Annie and she sat up, not noticing Hanji at first.

"Goodmorning Annie, I was wondering if-"

Annie cut her off by almost screaming and wipping around to face Eren, burrowing her face into his shoulder as she hugged onto him.

"You're okay." he cooed to her, putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Here." Hanji murmured, loosening the chain around Annie's neck and tugging it gently to pull her head back a bit so she could slip it off. Instantly, once free, Annie tried to seek comfort in Eren's embrace again.

"Don't let her touch me...please." she choked out to Eren.

Hanji tipped her head to one side.

Annie held tighter.

"Come on Annie, you'll be fine." Eren told her, picking her up in his arms and standing as Hanji stood.

"What'd I tell you?! We're just Hanji's damn puppets!" Annie cursed.

Hanji's eyes grew wide, Annie either liked you or she didn't, but Hanji didn't know that Annie talked about her like that, after Hanji favoring her, doing every thing she could to comfort her.

"Annie, you need to trust us. Relax." Hanji tried to calm her, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Over my dead body!" she told Hanji, burrowing her face into Eren's shoulder again, trying to find sanctuary in his hold, as she felt herself silently crying.

"Come on Annie, it's all worth it, remember? After all this, we can go see the ocean, there won't be need for the walls anymore." Eren handed Annie to Hanji, and Annie quickly wrapped her arms around the tall girl's neck so that she could hang on. Eren knew what was happening, the West Wing was reloacating, and Hanji had to move her laboratory into Levi's basement and stay in one of his guest rooms, and Annie and Eren were going to stay in Mikasa's basement. Hanji walked up the stareway with Annie in her arms, she was about to be forced to have Annie put in a crate that would only be big enough for Annie to sit with her knees hugged to her chest and hunched over uncomfortably. Annie didn't know, all she remembered after that was Hanji sitting her on the metal top of her experimentation table and being given a sedative, her world went black.


	2. Bringing It Back

Annie woke the next hour, her world was shaking. Annie was curled into a tight ball and in a completely closed, wooden crate. She couldn't turn her head, but felt it resting on a soft pillow as a blanket covered her body. Annie didn't have to look to see who was carrying her crate, because it was Hanji, she could tell because Hanji was tall and a little clumsy.

"Don't worry Annie, we'll have you nice and fixed up at Mikasa's in no time!"

 _Fuck you Hanji, right in the ass._

Annie bit back the sharp retort, but was waiting for the next comment so she could say it.

"You'll be fine! But I'll have to have you walk for a while since Levi lives a ways from Mikasa, but, no worry! I can always carry you!" Hanji kept on her merry way and Annie started to feel a bit frustrated, one, she was in a small crate and she couldn't move, and two, Hanji could be the most annoying thing on Earth sometimes.

"You know what Hanji?" Hanji stopped to listen to what Annie had to say, leaning closer to the crate so that she could hear her better. "Fuck you, right in the ass."

"That's not nice..." Hanji whimpered.

"Then shut up, and let me out of here so I can do my shit."

"Do you have to take a shit?"

Annie sighed in pure irritation. Hanji shrugged and started walking again.

* * *

After a while, Annie was still in her crate, but in Mikasa's basement. The basement was beautiful, it was furnished, in two of it's corners, there was a bed in each, in one, there was a nice chair, in another, was a basket of blankets and pillows. On each bed was nice sheets, pillows, and a comforter, and next to each bed, was a nice wooden night stand. The floors were carpeted and the walls were pastel pink and gray. Each wall had cupboards lining the ceiling. By each bed was nice dresser as well.

Mikasa came down stairs and took fifteen minutes, prying each nail out of the top of the crate. Finally she got it off, but Annie still laid there, in fear of the black haired girl.

"Annie." she greeted darkly.

"Mikasa."

Xx

Annie remembered, Mikasa standing down that long flight of stairs with Armin and Eren that lead down to the underground.

 _Who's the real traitor here Mikasa? Just yesterday you had told me you loved me when we bumped into each other in the woods inside Wall Rose, now you're pointing your sword at me? Tsk._

"I'll carve you up again, do you understand me titan?"

Annie began to laugh, she thought this was all just a cruel joke. Didn't Mikasa believe her? Believe that she didn't want to do those awful things? Then Annie realized, she was dead serious.

"Well Armin, I'm glad I could be, 'a good person' for you. For now, at least, it looks like you've won your bet. But, I'm going to gamble too, and here's my wage!"

Xx

Annie shook the thought away as Mikasa reached out a hand to help her up. Annie reluctantly took it, and eventually pulled herself up. Mikasa didn't let go of Annie's hand, so badly she wanted to kiss it, but she held back. Annie looked down.

"Was it a lie?" Annie finally spoke up.

Mikasa's eyes were wide.

"All of the times you had told me that you loved me?"

 _Hell, you were the one who held me down and showed me what love really was, Mika._

Annie almost said it aloud.

Mikasa quickly pulled Annie into her embrace. Annie began crying softly over Mikasa's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright." Mikasa cooed to her, stroking her frosty blond hair.

Mikasa sat down on one of the beds and pulled Annie onto her lap. She kissed the back of Annie's neck.

"I'm sorry."

Annie's eyes softened, Mikasa hardly ever apologized for anything.

"You know, Eren's not going to be here until tomorrow afternoon," Mikasa begun. Annie turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Mikasa's face. The oriental woman had something in mind, Annie just knew it as she felt Mikasa's fingers run down her back seductively. "we can bring things back, back to what it used to be..." she let her voice trail off as she was entranced into Annie's eyes. "Just, for one night?"

 _Hell yes!_

Annie bit back the reply.

"Oh really?" she murmured instead, the way she said it when she got up had Mikasa following her up like a lost puppy. She'd do anything to even _touch_ Annie like she used to again. Then, right in time, Mikasa remembered that she could only touch Annie on her command, otherwise, the whole night of fun, was over, or, Annie would just simply whisper, 'No.'

Mikasa thought quickly and lifted Annie by the hips, pressing the small blond's back up against the wall.

"Gee, if you wanted to play so rough, give me a warning next time, will ya?" Annie told her seductively.

Mikasa looked at the faded hoodie Annie wore, she really wanted to take it right off her, hell, she wanted to strip all of Annie's clothes off her, right to the bare skin. Instead she held Annie to the wall by holding her arms above her head. Annie was a little surprised, but didn't stop her. Mikasa held Annie's arms up with one hand, and with the other, lifted her chin up. Before Annie knew it, Mikasa's lips were pressed to her throat. Annie rested her head back against the wall and blushed. Mikasa pulled away but held Annie like she was, then her lips fell upon Annie's.

After a while, Annie had pulled off her hoodie and shirt, revealing her bra and Mikasa had taken off her scarf (Which Annie thought she'd only see over Mikasa's dead body) and shirt to reveal a skimpy black tank-top that clung to her waist, to allow her to move freely. Annie put her arms around the taller girl's neck and Mikasa hugged back, lacing her fingers in the back of Annie's bra. Annie smiled faintly in pure pleasure.

"I'm going to go slip into something more comfy, alright?"

Annie nodded and Mikasa let go of her, heading upstairs to change. Annie went and laid down in a bed, laying on her stomach, her arms above her head on the pillow comfortably, not even bothering to cover herself with the blankets, almost falling asleep. After a while, Annie _was_ half asleep when Mikasa came back down stairs, she was still in the black tank-top but had dark blue lounge pants. She climbed up and held Annie's arms down with one hand. Annie lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Mikasa.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hush." Mikasa whispered calmly, putting her other hand on the back of Annie's head, pushing Annie's face into the pillow, then kissing the back of her neck. Annie relaxed.


End file.
